Counting Stars
by Annabella James
Summary: Have you ever met someone and you feel that you already know them. This is the story of Detective Halstead of District 21 and Dr. Shepard of Chicago MD and how their lives without realizing they are intertwined
1. Chapter 1

Hello, after several years of reading marvelous story here, I decided to jump into the water and write something myself. Jay has always caught my attention, and with this story, I hope to enjoy it a little more. English is not my first language, so please be patient with any errors that may have

* * *

Counting Stars

This is the story of Detective Halstead of District 21 and Dr. Shepard of Chicago MD emergency, and how their lives without realizing they are intertwined

* * *

The intelligence team of District 21 had just arrived at the scene and had no idea where to start

"Burgess tell me what has happened here". Sergeant Voight asked the uniformed officer

"Got a call from one of the neighbors who said they heard gunshots in the middle of the night and we found with this sir". Burgess said. "4 people dead, Andrea and Peter Davis each one with shot several shots, and his children of 5 and 7 years with a single shot to the head. And we found several bags full of drugs and guns in the basement"

"No witnesses?". Voight wonder

"The nanny,sir. It was transferred to the emergence of Chicago MD". Burgess responded

Voight gave his team instructions

"Lindsay and Ruzek ask the neighbors if something strange has happened in recent weeks, Dawson and Halstead go to Chicago MD to see if the witness survived. Alvin and I were staying here"

* * *

Dawson and Halstead arrived at the hospital, direct to the emergency to ask for witness

"Sorry Madam, we are detectives of the chicago police, we wanted to know about a shooting victim who arrived earlier". Dawson asked one of the nurses in the place

"I'm getting right now to my shift detective, you have to ask Dr. Shepard which is the one was here". The nurse replied, without paying much attention to Dawson

"And where we can find Dr. Shepard? Honey". Halstead asked the nurse giving her a smile

"In the doctors room,right down the hal"l. Replied the nurse lost in Halstead eyes

"Thanks honey". Halstead answered

Dawson follow his partner to the doctors room, but could not hold the laughter.

"What?". Halstead asked Dawson

"Tell me the truth man, how many things have gotten you that smile of innocent child". Dawson said

"More than you think, man". He replied laughing

They reached the doctors room, but what they found was someone asleep on the couch with the robe covering it

"You think it's our doctor?". Halstead wonder

"I think so, because the coat says Shepard". Dawson responded by pointing to the robe where they could read indeed S. Shepard Md

"Well, what are you waiting for? wake her". Halstead told Dawson

"And why do I have to wake her, you do it". Dawson responded to Halstead raising eyebrows

"I do not like waking up people, they always look at you with a little hate, so you do it". Halstead said

"And why neither does and both closed their mouth and let sleep the doctor who has just completed a 36-hour guard". Dr. Shepard said taking off his coat and rising up from the couch

Before them appeared a woman of 5'3, brown eyes and dark blond hair, and indeed she was seeing Dawson and Halstead with the face of annoyance because they woke her

"Sorry that we have woken up doc, I'm Detective Dawson and he is the Detective Halstead, of the Chicago Police and we wanted to ask you about a victim of shooting who go to emergency a few hours ago"

While Dawson presented itself to Dr Shepard. Halstead could not take his eyes off her

"Look detective you have to do a little more specific, because here come victims of shootings all the time. The doctor replied", as she walked to the lockers that were in the room and left Dawson and Halstead behind his back

"A girl of about 20 or so years, shot in the shoulder and thigh". Dawson told Dr. Shepard

"I think I know who you're talking about". Dr. Shepard said as she took off her uniform and she dressed in his street clothes

To this action Dawson turned to give privacy to the doctor, and have to give a blow on the head to his partner when he realized Halstead was staring at the doctor with no intention of turning.

With the blow Halstead came out of his trance and turned. "That hurt man"

What Dawson did was laugh at Halstead

Dr. Shepard without paying much attention to the exchange between the detectives, went on to tell what she remembered about the patient

"About 5 hours ago arrived a girl without identification, with the wounds that you describe, she was conscious and without much loss of blood, so we remove the bullet on her thigh because the one on the shoulder was in and out, we conducted examinations and stabilize her". Said the Dr. finishing getting dressed

"And where can we find the patient". Dawson asked, still with her back to the doctor

"Not at this hospital". Dr. Shepard replied

"What?". Halstead asked turning to the doctor, that to his luck and sorrow, had already finished dressing and was staring at him

"Exactly as I said, not this hospital. About 2 hours ago several men asked about her and took her away". Said Dr. Shepard

Dawson realizing that the doctor was already decent, turned and asked

"And how is that posible?".

"The patient signed a consent form that she was leaving the hospital against doctor's orders and she went off with the men". Said the doctor walking towards the door

"And if we ask you to describe to us the men, you would remember?". Dawson said as they walked through the emergency

"Right now?". Doctor Shepard asked, leaving the hopsital and approaching his car

"Preferably, the girl is a witnesses of a case and we need all the information possible". Dawson replied as the doctor opened the door and entered the car

With a big sigh and her head on the steering wheel, the doctor turned and said to Dawson and Halstead

"You guys' better have a good coffee in your precinct, show me the brick yellow road boys",she said turning on the car

"All right, follow us". Dawson responded

As they walked to the car, Dawson told Halstead

"Well that's the first time I see that happening"

"What first time?". Halstead asked

"Your speechless , man". Dawson laughed. "All you did was stare like crazy to the doctor and say what? Ah?" Dawson said laughing arriving to the car

"Haha how funny you are". Halstead answered him. "I dont know happened to me, but something about his face seems familiar to me and I feel I should know why". Halstead told Dawson, while he still wondering about Dr. Shepard

"Who knows, maybe you have seen her in the hospital or in the city, or as they say, everyone in the public service of Chicago are known in one way or another". Dawson told his partner, while driving to the precinct

"Yes, maybe it's that". Halstead said without much confidence


	2. Chapter 2

Counting Stars - Capitulo 2

* * *

Arriving at the precinct, the detectives went with Dr. Shepard to the intelligence unit, where they found his team starting to make the case

"We know that Peter was a lawyer and Andrea was a housewife, they were together since high school and lived all his life in Chicago." Lindsay was reporting, but when she saw their partners with an unknown woman she stopped talking

While Dawson led the Doctor to the break room, Halstead approached his partners and his sergeant

"That woman has no face of a nanny", Halstead. Voight said

"That's because she is Doctor Shepard, the one who treatment the nanny in the emergency". Halstead said to his sergeant. "And get this, the nanny had no identification"

"The identification we find in the house was false". Said Ruzek interrupted him

"And that's not the weird thing. The doctor told us that the wounds of the nanny were superficial, so treated they carried with the routine tests and stabilized her". Halstead commented. "But like about 2 ago hours several men came and nanny leave with them against the doctor's orders"

"Ohh well you were paying attention to what he doc told us on the at the hospital" Dawson said, while he approached his partners

Halstead did not pay attention to the joke and went on

"So we brought the doc to see if she recognized anyone in the book photos"

"Well you better do it fast because it seems that your doctor is about to fall asleep". Lindsay commented pointing where Dr. Shepard had her head on his crossed arms on the table

"Shit". Halstead said as he turned and headed to the room

While everyone was laughing at Halstead. Voight raised his eyebrows at Olinsky for him to approach

"Tell me". Olinsky told his friend

"Search the Dr. Shepard in the system to see if she is clean". Voight said

"Okay" Olinsky said. While he walked back to his desk

* * *

Halstead entered the room, and as he watched the Doctor quietly, he served her a cup of coffee and placed it on the table, with this movement or perhaps the smell of coffee Dr. Shepard raised her face and grabbed the cup

"Thank you very much". The doctor said as she drank his coffee. "You have no idea how bad the coffee is in the hospital". She commented laughing

"Well not sing victory yet with this coffee". Halstead said as he sat at the table

"Believe me any coffee is better than that atrocity they serve". The doctor said

Halstead laughed. "I'll show you some photographs and tell me if someone looks like one of the men who were with the nanny. All right Dr. Shepard?". Halstead said

"Sarah". The doctor said while watching Halstead

"What?". Halstead wonder

"My name is Sarah, you not have to call me always Dr. Shepard". Sarah said. "When you call me that, I feel like I am still in the hospital". She commented laughing

Halstead stared at Sarah with a smile, and replied

"Okay, Sarah". He said laughing

"All right, let's play memory", Sarah said as she began to see the photographs

* * *

Meanwhile Voight was in his office trying to make sense of the case, when Olinsky entered

"Here is what I found about the doctor in the system. See for yourself". Olinsky told Voight, as he handed a folder

"Sarah Shepard 29, the only woman among 3 brothers, studied at Loyola University, is a member of Doctors Without Borders, has no ticket or infringement". Voight read. "In short the doctor is the model citizen". Voight said seeing Olinsky

"Look the part of his childhood". Olinsky commented to Voight

Voight looking the page where summarizing the childhood of Dr.

"She lost his parents in a fire, which was never resolved, and the custody was given to his uncle". Voight raising his face and looking Olinsky. "Joseph Stillwell". Voight said

"Yep". Olinsky said. "Our dear doctor and new witness, is the cousin of our friend Edwin Stillwell"

* * *

As the doctor saw the photographs, Halstead noticed an interesting tattoo that he could see on the right wrist of Sarah

"That's an interesting phrase". Halstead said to Sarah

"Sorry?". Sarah replied looking at him

"The tattoo on your right wrist: "Lead The Way" Halstead said, pointing to the tattoo

"Ahhh". Sarah placed both wrists on the table where one could read on the left "Rangers". "My brother belonged to US Army Rangers, so this is like my little tribute to him, when I'm undecided or frustrated, I only have to look at my wrists and read "Rangers Lead The Way", and everything becomes a little cearer". Sarah commented to Halstead with a bit of sadness in his voice

"He was?". Halstead wonder

"He was killed in action fiveyears ago", Sarah replied with a sad smile to Halstead

"I'm sorry. I also served with the Rangers, and I lost several friends". Halstead told Sarah.

And in that moment Halstead remembered why Sarah seemed so familiar.

"Wait a moment, by any chance your brother was Captain Samuel Shepard?". Halstead asked

"Yes, Sam was my brother". Sarah replied surprised to Halstead." A man of 6,9, green eyes and blond hair, and with a temperament more dangerous than a"

"A sniper". Halstead said finishing the sentence

"Yeah. you knew my brother?". Sarah asked staring into the eyes of Halstead

"He was my captain". Halstead said. "And I'm sorry he died Sarah, he was a great man, great leader and taught me many things". Halstead said with some regret

"Thank you". Sarah said with watery eyes. "And thanks for your service detective Halstead both abroad and here". Sarah said

"You're welcome, and it is Jay". Halstead replied

"What?". Ask Sarah

"My name is Jay". Halstead said as a smile

"Thank you Jay". Sarah replied staring into the eyes of Halstead

"After several seconds looking at each other". Sarah cleared her throat and said

"Maybe I should keep watching the photographs". Lowering his head and turning the page.

"Yes. Thats a good idea". Halstead said, rising from his chair to pour himself some coffee

"Wait, this one looks familiar, of course if you shave that awful beard". Sarah said, laughing. While Halstead was standing behind her chair to see the picture. "I'm sure he was in the hospital, and I remember he kept calling LINDURA until I discharge the girl". Sara said. Remembering the exchange with the man in the picture

"Daniel Mendoza, I know who he is". Jay said grabbing the photograph and walking to the door

"So that will mean that I can go?". Sarah asked rising from the chair and picking up his bag and jacket

Hearing this Halstead stopped and turned to Sarah and said with an innocent face

"Not yet, need your written and signed testimony". Sorry

With a great sigh Sarah sat back and told Jay

"Now you owe me breakfast detective, I mean Jay".

"Sure". Jay replied with a smile and left the room

* * *

"Daniel Mendoza, also known as Danny Boy". Halstead told his partner as he placed the photo of Daniel on the board. "Sarah recognized it as one of the men with the nanny left the hospital"

"Sarah ah?" Dawson raised his eyebrows asking to Halstead

"I mean. Dr. Shepard". Halstead replied to his partner

"All right. Halstead and Dawson go to the house of Mendoza and bring him over here". Voight ordered his detectives

"Sir, I still have not finished taking the doctor's testimony". Halstead commented to his sergeant

I"t does not matter, the doctor can go". Voight replied

"No testimony?" Halstead ask

"Yes Halstead, without testimony, the doc can leave". Voight responded somewhat frustrated with his detective

"Okay, I tell her". Halstead said walking back to the room where the doctor was

Voight thought, he not wants to give explanation why a relative of one of the officers of internal affairs, was testifying without first notifying. Everyone knew what happened to witness. And really Voight had no patience to deal with Stillwell

* * *

Halstead entered the room and told Sarah

"You can go".

"Really?". Sarah asked, getting up and gathering her things

"Yes you are free", Halstead said with a smile. "Thanks for your help"

"Anytime". Sarah said leaving the room. "Bye Jay, hope to see you soon". Sara said with a smile

"Yeah me to". Jay respond

"Bye Detective Dawson". Sarah said goodbye to Antonio as she left the intelligence unit

"See you doc". Dawson said while walking to where her partner was. "Are you ready?". Dawson asked Halstead

"What?" Halstead looked at him lost for a moment

"Daniel Mendoza, his home, we have to bring him in". Dawson told his partner

"Yes, yes of course, let's go". Halstead replied grabbing his jacket from his desk

"God, that doctor have you distracted". Dawson commented as they left

"Shut up, man". It was all that Halstead said


	3. Chapter 3

While Antonio and Jay headed to the house of Daniel Mendoza, Antonio asked his partner

"You finally know why the doctor look familiar?"

"Yes". Jay replied looking at Antonio. "His brother was my captain when I was overseas with the army"

"He was? Why do I feel that this story no have a good ending". Antonio said

"His brother died five years ago when we were on a mission, he had to make a decision that ended his life but saved many, mine included". Jay said. "To him I owe my life"

"That's tough, man". Antonio commented. "Then you had already met before?"

"No, not really, but I had seen her in photos that Sam had of his family and when I attended the funeral of him was the first time I saw her in person, but I never get to introduce myself". Jay said

"Among all the doctors in Chicago, you had to meet her". Antonio commented as he parked in front of the house of Daniel Mendoza

"Apparently". Jay said, getting out of the car

The detectives walked to the front door and knocked several times and said

"Chicago PD", open the door

There were noises and then Daniel Mendoza opened the door and told the detectives

"What happened hombre?"

"Daniel Mendoza? I'm Detective Dawson and he is my partner Detective Halstead, I wanted to ask you about your trip this morning on the Chicago MD". Antonio said

"I do not know what you mean, hombre, I've been here all day". Daniel answered

"Really?" Jay asked. "Because we have a witness who saw you in the hospital this morning"

Hearing that Daniel tried to close door and ran inside the house

"Great. We have a runner". Jay commented "I go to the backyard". As he turned and left behind Daniel

"Okay". Antonio said as he entered the house

Jay followed him for several blocks until he tackled him to the ground

"You really think you could escape?" Jay said handcuffing him and get up from the ground

"I know nothing hombre, nothing". Daniel said

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Jay said as they walked back to the car

* * *

At the precinct, Antonio questioned Daniel, while Voight and Jay looked

"Daniel Mendoza, arrested several times for drug traffic. I guess we can now add an accomplice to murder and kidnapping to the list". Antonio said as he sat in the chair and left the file of Daniel at the table

"Murder and kidnapping? I do not know what you mean". Daniel said. "The only thing I did was make a favor for some friends and bring some men to hospital"

"And can you tell me who are these men?" Antonio asked

"I do not know, had never before seen them." Daniel said nervously

"And why not describe them". Antonio said

"Honestly hombre, because these men are really scary and I do not want problems with them". Daniel answered

"Well then you have problems with me". Antonio said

I" prefer to spend time in prison, to go back to see them". Daniel said. "And if I were you, the witness who says saw me, which I imagine is la lindura de doctora". Daniel commented smiling. "I will not turn away my eyes from her, because,I assured that these men are not the type to leave loose ends"

Hearing this Voight told Jay

"Go immediately with Dawson, Ruzek and Olinsky, to the house of the doctor and bring her right away before something happens"

Jay did not finish listening to his sergeant when he was already out of the room

Meanwhile across Chicago in Lincoln Park Sarah was in her house without suspecting what was going to happen

* * *

Sarah was cleaning his living room while singing to the rhythm of B-52s song Love Shack

_Sign says (woo) "Stay away, fools" _

_'Cause love rules at the Love Shack _

_Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field _

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

_Glitter on the mattress _

_Glitter on the highway _

_Glitter on the front porch _

_Glitter on the highway_

While Sarah was singing, someone knocked on the door of his house

"Who is it?" she asked as she walked towards his computer and stop the music

"We are the pizza you ordered". They said on the other side of the door

"Pizza?" Sarah asked. "I did not ordered any pizza"

"Sure? Why not open the door and we can talk". They said

One thing Sarah has learned living in Chicago, is that you never must open the door to strangers.

Then she walked to the monitor that was on a table and watch the security camera that was on the porch (thank goodness for technology and his brother Sean for the security system) and could see two armed men, ready to go to the home. And with that she ran away and grabs the first thing she saw to defend itself and go to the floor under the living room where the garage was.

While Sarah ran down the stairs, she could hear the door collapsing and the man going into the house

* * *

When Dawson, Halstead, Ruzek and Olinsky came to Sarah's house the night had fallen

They climbed the stairs that lead to the front door and when Jay was to knock he realized that the door had been forced. When Olinsky saw this, he told his partners

"Ruzek and I'll see if there is another entrance and you guys check the house". He said and headed down the stairs to the garage

When entering the house Jay and Antonio pulled out their guns and found things lying on the floor and furniture all messy

But they found no trace of Sarah anywhere

Meanwhile Alvin and Adam entered the garage which was dark, they turned on the lights and saw that everything was normal and searched the site. Adam watched a closet at the end of the room, and walked over and opened the door when he feel a pounding in the chest and saw Sarah with her eyes closed and pointing to him with a pinball gun

"Doc? Is All right, I'm detective Ruzek, and you can put the gun down". Ruzek said

Sarah opened her eyes and saw before her to one of the detectives who were in the precinct this morning

Alvin hearing this, went to where the doctor and Adam were and said

"There is no danger doctor, not need continue shooting at Ruzek". He commented laughing

Sarah came out of the closet and immediately apologized to Adam

"I'm sorry detective, thought it was one of the man who had entered"

"No problem doc. At least this time it was not in the crotch". Adam said

Sarah stared at him strangely and then she spoke to Alvin

"You guys caught the men who entered?". She asked walking towards Olinsky

"I do not think they are in the house". Alvin replied. "Why do not we go upstairs and you tell us what happened"

"All right". Sarah said, heading toward the stairs with the detectives

* * *

By listening movements Antonio and Jay pointed their guns towards the stairs, but what they saw was Alvin, Adam and Sarah

"Okay, boys, we find the doctor, she is well". Alvin commented to his partners

Jay walked over to where Sarah was and asked

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous, but I think it is normal in these situations". Sarah replied laughing

Antonio saw the shirt of Adam was painted and asked

"And happened to you?"

But it was Sarah who answered

"I happened", she said, raising his pinball gun.

Jay saw Adam's shirt and laughed and then commented to Sarah

"Good aim". Said smiling

"Thank you". Sarah said embarrassed.

"I promise to pay the laundry I really sorry". Sarah said to Adam

"Look on the bright side, at least it was not in the crotch". Antonio laughed

After a moment Alvin asked Sarah

"Dr. Shepard, can you explain us how you ended up in a closet in your garage"

"Well detective, I was cleaning my house when they knocked on the door". Sarah started to say as she walked into the room and picked up a chair that was on the floor. "When the men insisted to open the door, I approached and watch on my security camera". She said as she pointed to the monitor with a broken screen that was on the floor. "And when I saw that they had weapons I ran to the floor below and then you found me". Sarah said

Alvin came over and knelt to look closely the broken screen and asked Sarah

"Is there any way that we can see the video?"

"The security company should have a copy". Sarah replied

"All right". Alvin said rising. "You will have to accompany us to the precinct doc, you are officially the main witness in the case and you're under the care of the police"

Sarah took a deep breath and told Jay

"You know, when I said I'd see you soon, I did not mean this"

"I'm sorry, but look, I can change a dinner for the breakfast I owe you". Jay said smiling

Sarah laughed and replied

"Okay, you convinced me. Let's go back to the Emerald City"

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the story, and I want to thank Lala for the message, and I'll be more concerned with the grammar in the future

Sarah sings the song which is mentioned in the episodio1x13 by Jay when they were joking about singing karaoke with Voight


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the intelligence unit with Sarah, Erin Lindsay was waiting for their partners at the top of the stairs and said

"Someone is waiting for the doctor". She commented, pointing with his head towards the door of the office of the sergeant

"How the hell is that possible". Jay replied, watching a man in a suit and tie coming out of the office of Voight

"Sarah are you okay?" The man asked as he walked towards Sarah

Sarah saw him. she was surprised and said

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" she asked, as she gave him a hug

"Donna told me what happened and I came as fast as possible". Harvey replied as he was looking for any injury

"Donna? And how did she find out?" Sarah asked

"She is Donna, she knows everything". Harvey replied with a smile

As the detectives observed the conversation, Jay had heard enough and cleared his throat. With that Sarah turned and walked toward the detectives to introduce Harvey

"Sorry, detectives, he's Harvey Specter. He is me…" But Sarah could not find the right words to describe Harvey

"Her ex-fiance". Harvey said, as he shook hands with Olinsky, Dawson, Ruzek and lastly Halstead. "And I am also her lawyer, so you had to call me this morning when she was testifying." He told Sarah

"I do not think it was going so important". Sarah replied as she shrugged his shoulders

"And now look where you are". Harvey said

"I did not think it was going to be so important". Sarah replied as she shrugged.

This time it was Dawson who interrupted and asked to Harvey

"Sorry, but when you say your name is Harvey Specter, you are the same of the Chicago DA?"

"Was". Harvey answered laughing. "Now I have my own firm with a friend"

"Man,I do not know how many cases you handle, when I worked in narcotics"

"Antonio Dawson?" asked Harvey

"The same". He replied laughing

"I think half of the cases I handled were yours". Harvey said." These cases were always the easiest. So thank you". Harvey commented laughing

"I was just doing my job". Antonio laughed

"Okay. Mr. Specter, I do not know how you heard about the attack, but we have everything under control". Jay said looking at the lawyer

"Sorry detective, but if you had everything under control, there would not have been an attack at Sarah's ". Harvey answered

Erin saw that her partner was about to say something out of place, so she intervened

"Why don't Mr. Specter and Dr. Shepard, wait for us in the room, while we take care of what has happen"

"Yes, that's a great idea". Sarah said "Come on Harvey and I will tell you everything".

While Jay watched as Sarah and Harvey were going to the room. He commented

"I do not like that guy"

"That will be because he is competition?. Antonio asked

"What do you mean by that?" Jay said as he approached his desk

"Nothing". Antonio replied laughing

* * *

After Sarah had told Harvey, her ex-fiance what had happened , she tried to reassure him by telling him

"Harvey do not worry, I'm fine".

"When some people come to your house in order to kill you, things are not fine". Harvey answered

Sarah took a deep breath and asked Harvey

"He already knows about this?"

"I call him" Harvey said

"He will be angry". Sarah commented

"Oh no doubt". Harvey said laughing

And then someone entered the intelligence unit screaming

"Voight, where is she?" Edwin Stillwell asked upset

"Stillwell stay calm". Voight told the IA agent

"Stay calm? My cousin has just been the victim of an assassination attempt and you ask me to stay calm". Stillwell said

Sarah listening to his cousin left the room and said

"Hey Stillwell, this is not your house for you to come yelling, so calm down"

Stillwell hearing his cousin turned and went where was she

"Okay, I'm a little lost, what's going?". Ruzek wonder

"The Doc is family of AI agent Stillwell". Olinsky commented to his partner

"That did not expected". Ruzek said surprised

Stillwell hug his cousin and told her

"You are not going to testify anything and right now you coming with me"

"What? You're out of your mind?" Sarah asked her cousin

"Witnesses always end up with a bullet in the head and I will not allow that you were the next one". Stillwell answer

"Edwin, I'm fine, nothing happened to me, the detectives arrived on time". Sarah said, watching the detectives of the intelligence unit

"Sarah, you do not understand the risk of what can happen to you". Stillwell commented

"No Edwin, the one who not understands is you". Sarah told her cousin. "Several people died, children died. So I'm going to do everything I can do to make that the responsible for this rot in jail and you cannot do anything to change mine my mind. And besides I'm sure that Sergeant Voight will not let anything happen to me. Right Sergeant?" Sarah said looking at Voight

"Yes, we will not let anything happen to the doc". Voight said

"Okay". Stillwell said. "But you will not go back to your house until this is resolved. You'll stay with me"

"What? No". Sarah complained to his cousin

"She can stay with me". Harvey commented. "My building is more secure that your house"

Stillwell thought about and answered

"Okay, but I'm going to order some uniformed for your safety". Stillwell told Sarah

"Yayyy. Bodyguards". Sarah replied while celebrating sarcastically

Stillwell did not find it funny the response of her cousin, he turned and told Voight

"Voight a word with you"

"All right". Voight replied as they entered his office and closed the door

"Sure there is no problem with this?" Sarah asked Harvey

"None. You are always welcome". Harvey replied as they returned to the room

Erin saw his partner as he watched the doctor and the lawyer, she approached him and told him

"For something is her ex".

"I'm sorry?". Jay asked

"The stylish lawyer". Erin said. "For something they are exes"

"I do not know why you say that." Jay replied

"Seriously, because no one has noticed the looks that you give to the doc". Erin said smiling

All that Jay did was look at Erin seriously saying nothing

"All I say is that she's pretty and I think you two would make a cute couple". Erin said as she returned to his desk

* * *

Meanwhile Stillwell and Voight were talking in his office

"I do not care what you have to do to solve this case Voight, but if anything happens to Sarah will be your head that will be in danger". Stillwell said Sergeant

"Not worry, we will handle this". Voight said

"You better". Stillwell commented as he left the office

Voight saw Stillwell was leaving the intelligence unit and he left his office and went to his team and said

"All go home and rest, we have a case to solve"

* * *

If anyone is a fan of Suits, they realized that borrows my favorite characters


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Lala for forever point out my typo errors

* * *

The next morning Sarah was awakened by her phone ringing nonstop. She searched between the sheets and answers it cranky

"Who is it and why is calling me?"

_"Sarah? I'm Jay, I was just calling to check you were okay"_

Sarah at hear the voice of Jay, she quickly sat up and fixed her hair, as if Jay could see it

"Oh, Jay, I'm fine, protected by my uniformed bodyguards." Sarah said

_"Good and sorry that I woke up you," said Jay _

"Don't worry, is that I do not like that other people wake me up" Sarah said

_"Well, I'll keep in mind in the future," Jay said, laughing. "I will hang up so you continue sleeping, goodbye" _

"Goodbye" Sarah said, "and Jay"

_"Yeah?" Jay asked _

"Catch the bastards." Sarah said

_"You have it." Jay replied laughing and hung up the call_

After Sarah talk with Jay, she took a deep breath and lay back in bed, unable to sleep again, because his mind was thinking in a clear-eyed detective

* * *

After Jay finished talking with Sarah and hung up the call, he had a big smile on his face, as he entered the intelligence unit

"And what got you so cheerful so early?" Adam Ruzek ask at seeing his partner so happy

"Nothing, it's a beautiful day." Jay answered

"It's getting hot as hell; there is nothing beautiful in this day." Adam answered

Jay only shrugged and walked to his desk

Voight noticing that all his team had already arrived, left his office and went to them while sticking a picture on the board

"Dimitri Lavrov, recognized him from the security video of the doctor, wanted by the government for various crimes, including drug selling and tragic, no one knew he was in Chicago. And no witness was able to identify, because they always end up dead "Voight said

"So the disappearance of the nanny and the attack on the doctor" commented Antonio

"Exactly, Lavrov leaves no one alive, and if he has an opportunity to wipe out the doctor, he will" Voight commented

"If they want the doctor so bad, why we not give her to them" Adam said

The whole team stared at Ruzek like he was crazy. Seeing all stared at him, he said

"I mean as a decoy, dressed up someone who looks like the doc, we tend the trap and boom, we catch Lavrov"

"And who do you think will disguised as Sarah?" Jay asked

"Well," Adam said as he watched Erin

"Forget, I do not look like the doctor," said Erin

"Sure, you are almost the same height, hair color resembles, and are the same skin color but the doc has a bit more personality than you," Adam said as he pointed to Erin's breasts

"Idiot". Erin replied to Adam. "And besides, it's a bad idea, right?" Erin asked watching Voight

Voight said nothing for a moment, and told Jay

"Go with Ruzek and bring the doctor here,"

"Yes sir," Jay replied as gets up from his desk

"What!, don't tell me you're considering the idea of Ruzek" Erin asked Voight

"I'm just reviewing the options" Voight said

"Hey Lindsay, if I were you, I would look for something to fill that shirt" Adam told Erin, while laughing and leaving the unit with Jay

All Erin did was throw a pencil at his partner

* * *

Sarah was watching TV in Harvey´s department, when they knocked on the door, she got up from the couch and asked

"Who is it?"

"It's Jay"

Sarah opened the door with a smile and saw Jay with another detective

"Hi Jay and detective I shoot" Sarah said as she opened the door complete for them to enter the department

"It Ruzek" Adam said as he entered

"Yes, Ruzek, to what I owe this visit?" Sarah asked

"We have to get you to the police station again," said Jay

"You found those responsible?" Sarah asked

"More or less, already identified him, but we need your help in a plan to catch them" Ruzek answer

"What kind of plan?" Sarah wondered

"That we cannot say, but if you have extra clothes, please bring it with you" Ruzek replied with a smile

"Okay, I'm going to change and be right back," said Sarah

While Sarah was changing, Ruzek walk around the living room and admired the department

"Maybe I should have studied law" Adam said. "Look here's Sarah" commented Adam pointing to a photo on the wall

Jay came over and watched the photo, where Sarah was on a lake with the lawyer and another woman

"The redhead is cute" Adam commented

"What redhead?" Sarah asked when she returned to the living room

The detectives turned and saw that Sarah had already changed clothes, and was wearing casual flower dress. She approached the detectives and saw the photo they were watching and said

"That was last year on Lake Michigan and the redhead is Donna, Harvey's wife"

"His wife," Jay said, looking at Sarah

"Yes, they got married two years ago," commented Sarah

"When he introduced himself as your ex fiance, I thought it was recent" Jay said

"Oh no, he was always introduced himself like that to annoy me, but broke up 6 years ago, but we're friends, more like family, he is one of the best friends of my brother," said Sarah

"So now you're single?" Jay asked curious

"Yes, I'm single" Sarah replied smiling at Jay

Adam felt left out of the conversation and said

"We'd better go"

Jay looked at his partner and answer

"You're right, let's go"

* * *

Back at the precinct, Erin and Sarah were dressed nearly the same, while the team of the intelligence unit observed

"Maybe if you pick up the hair" Adam commented as he approached Erin to touch his hair

"Do not you dare to touch my hair," Erin told Adam with his hand raised

"Okay," Adam replied

"They look like from a distance, with dark sunglasses and a hat" Olinsky said

"Okay, let's try" Voight said

"I have to wear a dress?" Erin asked

"Hey, is doing an hell of heat, this was the only clothes I had on hand," said Sarah

"Look on the bright side Lindsay, the flowers highlight the color of your eyes," Antonio said jokingly

"Okay, let's get ready, Lindsay go to the house of the doctor, we will cover you and if nothing happens there, You travel the streets in the car of the doc to see if they pursue you, you'll have audio at all times, so if you see something out of place you let us know "Voight said

"Okay," Erin replied as she approached his desk

Jay came to Sarah and told

"Thanks for helping"

"No problem," Sarah replied while looking for something in her purse

When she found what she wanted, she approached Erin and said

"Here, these are the keys to my house and those of my car, if the alarm is activated the password is 526018, and please, I beg, try not to crash my car"

Erin took the keys and told Sarah

"I cannot make that promise, but I'll do what I can"


End file.
